Wake Up and Love Me
by Valaid
Summary: Aomine and Kagami has rented a cottage far from civilisation to just relax and be with each other. Rated M for language and lemons.
1. Wake up

The morning sun shone through the window upon a sleeping form on the bed. The covers rode low on his hips, showing off his magnificent upper body. The hair became a vibrant red from the sunlight. Aomine stood in the doorway to the bedroom with a coffee mug in his hand, only in his boxers as he had just woken up and he watched his boyfriend's chest rise and fall in an even, slow rythm. He stepped closer and noticed how there was a small smile tugging at the lips. Maybe he was dreaming something nice.  
A small breeze came in through the open window, making the curtains flutter. And as Aomine listened to the birds chirping outside the window, he was happy they had taken the time to rent a cottage far from civilisation.  
He sat down on the edge of the bed, letting his hand sweep through red hair. Kagami unconsciously stretched his neck to feel more of the warm hand that carassed his hair. Aomine smiled and put the coffee mug on the bedside table. He leaned down, putting his forearms on either side of Kagami's head and as he watched Kagami carefully, he gave a gentle kiss on his lips. Kagami's eyes fluttered, but didn't open, so Aomine kissed again, this time a little harder. He could see Kagami's eyes move under the eyelids and Aomine waited. And then it came, a small delighted sigh.

"Why did you stop?" Kagami asked half asleep.

Aomine smiled.

"Want me to continue?"

Kagami nodded and Aomine placed a kiss on his lips that this time was responded. The sweet kiss soon turned to a full blown make out session. Aomine let his tongue rub against Kagami, earning a moan.  
Aomine could feel Kagami's hands coming up to grab the sides of his stomach, pulling him further down. Aomine broke the kiss and watched as Kagami's eyes fluttered open. Red eyes met blue ones and Kagami chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Aomine asked.

"You just look so serious," answered Kagami.

Aomine grunted and sat back up.

"Well excuse me," he said and felt himself frown.

"Don't be sour now," Kagami pouted to mock Aomine and reached out his hands towards him. "Give me a hug."

Aomine sighed but fulfilled the request. They lay there, holding each other tightly before Kagami whispered in Aomine's ear.

"Your coffee is getting cold."

"Let it," mumbled Aomine. "I can always heat it later."

Kagami nuzzled his nose into the side of Aomine's face and sniffed. He still smelt like booze from the night before. But there was a musky scent as well, a scent that belonged only to Aomine and it was a smell that Kagami couldn't get enough of.  
When Aomine noticed that Kagami was sniffing him, he turned his head to look at his boyfriend. However, they were so close that it hurt his eyes, so he closed them, moving his head a few millimetres closer to Kagami's, letting their lips brush against each other before finally pressing them together.  
Aomine sighed into the kiss and Kagami closed his eyes as well. He felt Aomine shift position from sitting to lying on top off Kagami. He was heavy, but Kagami didn't want to break the kiss to complain. Instead he opened his mouth to let his tongue travel over Aomine's lips so that the other would part them. Aomine did just that.  
He parted his lips and let his tongue run out to meet Kagami's half way. Kagami instantly let Aomine dominate the kiss and Aomine knew exactly what this meant. Kagami was just up for cuddles and nothing more. Oh well, it was early in the morning, maybe Aomine should let it pass.

...

Fuck that. Aomine broke the kiss, lifting himself up on his forearms and started grinding their hips together in a slow pace.

"Aomine, it's too early," whimpered Kagami.

"Shut up and just happily grind away," Aomine commanded.

Kagami pouted and tried to wiggle away from the unwanted attention. Aomine tssk'd and let his right hand grab the covers, pulling it further down.

"You're even sleeping naked, you tease," he moaned and kissed Kagami's chest.

"That's because you were so damn horny last night, Ahomine," Kagami hissed.

"Mmm yeah, but you were so hot, I couldn't help myself. Like now."

Kagami tried to push Aomine off of him, but Aomine used his weight to his advantage and Kagami couldn't really bother that much since he did feel like doing it now that his member had started to wake up, thanks to Aomine's ministration.

"See, you want it," said Aomine and kept going further down on Kagami.

"Yeah but let's make a deal," Kagami wasn't too sure he wanted to go all the way so early in the morning.

Aomine looked up at him.

"Let's just jerk off and I'll promise you that I do any kinky stuff you want tomorrow night," said Kagami.

Aomine smirked.

"You sure about that?"

Kagami nodded and Aomine's smirk grew larger.

"Oh boy, you've got yourself a deal."

Kagami watched as Aomine laid on his side next to him.

"Face me," came the order.

Kagami grunted but did as he was told, twisting his body until he lay on his side as well. Aomine pushed away the cover completely and grabbed Kagami's hard on, pumping it slowly.

"Touch me," he said and smirked again as Kagami blushed.

Kagami always had problems with touching Aomine, he became so selfconcious. But he did as he was told and put his hand inside Aomine's boxers, fisting Aomine's member.  
He followed the slow pace that Aomine had set and moaned when Aomine thumbed the head on his hard on.

"You wanna know what I'm gonna do to you tomorrow?" Aomine asked and quickened the pace.

Kagami did the same as he nodded.

"I'm gonna dress you up in a skirt and then I'm gonna tie you up, so you lie with your long, sexy legs spread wide. You won't be able to move an inch as I push inside you and devour you."

Kagami was panting harsh, imagining being completely dominated by Aomine was working magic on him and he shuddered as he came.

"Daiki," he moaned.

Kagami couldn't keep up the pace he had been using to please Aomine and Aomine slapped his hand away.  
Aomine sat up, straddling Kagami's hips, using his left arm to push Kagami to lay on his back again. Kagami was flushed as he watched Aomine, standing on his knees, jerking himself off. Their eyes were locked and Aomnie let his tongue dart out, licking his lips. He used his left hand to play with his left nipple. After a few more jerks, Aomine came with a moan of Kagami's name and he spilled his seed all over Kagami.

"Fuck, you look so sexy right now," he commented and leaned down, kissing Kagami. "But you came way too quick."

Kagami jolted.

"That's your fault," he said and looked away.

Aomine chuckled and kissed his cheek.

"Right, sorry. But you know you have to take a shower now."

Kagami looked back at Aomine.

"That's also your fault."

Aomine laughed as he stood up. He couldn't wait until tomorrow.

* * *

**Of course there will be more chapters X3 So follow if you don't want to miss out~~**


	2. Love Me

L'amour n'est rien was playing in the background in the living room as Kagami slowly swayed his hips. He was clad in a white short sleeved shirt and a dangerously short black skirt with thigh high black net socks. The skirt was made from leather and was snug fit on his hips.  
Kagami let his head follow from side to side in time with his hips as he button for button opened his shirt. He let it slowly fall down his back and he pulled his arms out of it. He threw it in the direction of his boyfriend, who was sitting on a chair with one arm slung over the back of it, tilting a bit to the side.  
Aomine was only wearing his boxers and had his hands down inside of them, happily jerking himself off as Kagami let his hands caress his own stomach up and down.  
Aomine swallowed thickly, feeling it was hard to breathe. Kagami took three feather light steps and was suddenly on Aomine's lap, with his legs on either side of him. Aomine instantly stopped what he was doing and put his hands on Kagami's hips. Kagami lifted himself up while doing a few thrusting moves with his hips, all the way until he was standing up. Aomine couldn't help but notice the bulge on the skirt and leaned forward, kissing it, making Kagami moan.  
Kagami stepped away from Aomine, turning around so his back faced him and put his right leg in front of him. He slowly leaned forward, letting his hands slide down his leg, pulling the sock off him at the same time. Kagami couldn't help but let his hips sway again, letting his ass wiggle to tease Aomine. He heard Aomine moan and smirked to himself. He straightened up and put his left leg in front of himself, doing the same proceedure, and once more earning a moan from Aomine as he wiggled his ass.  
Once more he straightened up and turned to look at Aomine.

"Want the skirt off or on?" He asked.

Kagami was still swaying his body to the song as he waited for Aomine's reply.

"You can take off your boxers, but leave the skirt on."

Kagami nodded and let his hands slip under the skirt and let it ride up. Aomine felt his bearth hitch as Kagami slowly turned around. He was wearing a red lace thong. Aomine felt like he would come as Kagami started rolling his hips in a big circle, his ass now and then pouting in Aomine's direction as he let the thong drop to the floor after slowly pushing it down.  
Kagami adjusted the skirt back to its original position and turned back to face Aomine. He threw him a kiss and couldn't help but chuckle as Aomine moaned again.  
Kagami took a feather light step again and placed his hand on Aomine's shoulders and slowly let his hands drag down his chiseled chest and down his stomach, out on his legs to his knees and parted them wide. He sat down inbetween Aomine's legs and freed his hard on from the boxers. Aomine grunted as Kagami blew cold air on its head. Kagami gave a lick from the base to the top and kissed the head. He let his tongue swirl around the head, licking it before he took Aomine's hard on into his mouth. He started to bob his head up and down as he sucked and let his tongue lay flat against the underside of the shaft. Aomine moaned.

"_Just come already. You've been jerking off since before I started dancing," _Kagami thought to himself as he gave a particularly hard suck.

Aomine moaned really loud as he grabbed Kagami's hair.

"Oh babe, you have no idea how sexy you've been, dancing for me."

Kagami grunted at the pain of having his hair gripped tightly and he stopped sucking Aomine off.

"Since you don't seem to get off on it, it can't have been that good."

Aomine laughed.

"You know I can keep it standing if I want to."

"That's cheating," pouted Kagami.

Aomine chuckled.

"Now, now Kagami, just because you came way too fast yesteday."

"Yeah, and you have been bothering me about it since then."

"How about we change room, I wanna tie you up now."

Kagami blushed but stood up. Aomine stood up as well, grabbing Kagami's hand and lead him into the bedroom. He pushed Kagami down on the double bed and kissed him.

"Stay here for a while," he said and went to go through one of his bags.

Kagami wondered what he was doing and when he suddenly held ropes in his hand, Kagami choked on his own saliva and started coughing. When he finally had calmed down, Aomine was standing in front of him with an incredulous look on his face.

"You brought ropes with you?!" exclaimed Kagami.

Aomine just hummed in response and started to push at Kagami's chest.

"Crawl to the middle of the bed and lay down on your stomach," commanded Aomine.

"But...-"

"NO BUTS. Do as you're told or you WILL be punished."

Kagami looked at Aomine's frowning face and gulped. He really didn't want to know what this "punishment" was.  
He did as he was told and when he had laid down on his stomach he felt Aomine sit down on his ass.

"Put your arms on your back."

Kagami did as he was told and Aomine worked quickly and skillfully.

"_Hey, hey. Don't tell me you have been practicing tying those knots," _Kagami thought to himself.

When Aomine was done he looked down at his masterpiece with a smirk on his lips. He crawled off Kagami and took one of the ropes, tying it to the leg of the bed, throwing the other end onto the bed. He did the same with another rope, but this time on the other leg and when he was done he ordered Kagami to roll onto his back.  
After a lot of stuggle Kagami finally got on his back and Aomine grabbed his legs, spreading them, making the skirt ride up and bundle at Kagami's waist. He whistled appreciatively before he quickly tied the legs and when he was done he took the last rope, walking to the front of the bed and tied it to the leg there. He then pulled the rope along towards Kagami, anchoring it with a knot at the rope that was holding Kagami's arms in place.

"There, done," he said proudly to himself as he walked back to the end of the bed.

Kagami blushed as Aomine started to crawl onto the bed. He looked like a big, bad cat on the prowl. His blue eyes clearly fixed on Kagami's lips. Kagami gulped and squirmed a bit. He couldn't move much and he felt like a trapped mouse.

"Hey now, Kagami. Let's see how many times I can make you come tonight," chuckled Aomine.

Kagami shivered at how low Aomine's voice had gotten. Kagami had learned to know that voice now, this meant that Aomine seriously was going to torture Kagami. He had a feeling that Aomine was going to be as bad as he could without hurting Kagami too much.

"Hey Aomine. I've changed my mind," whispered Kagami desperately.

Aomine chuckled again.

"Sorry babe, but you're all mine now," he said and looked down into Kagami's frightened eyes.

Aomine let himself fall down on his forearms and he leaned in and kissed Kagami. He let his right hand travel down Kagami's body until he found Kagami's hard on and started pumping it.

"_Oh, so he is hard just from being tied up and dancing for me?" _Aomine thought and smirked into the kiss.

Kagami could feel the smirk and wondered what Aomine was up to. He could feel Aomine's tongue lick his lips and he felt like he would regret opening his mouth. When he didn't open his mouth he earned a bite on his lips.

"_Ah, right. The punishment."_

Kagami parted his lips and immediately felt Aomine's tongue push inside his mouth and he was completely dominated in the kiss. Kagami had no chance but to try and keep up. Aomine was pumping faster now and the make out session was heated. Kagami had to finally twist his head to the side to gulp down air into his lungs. Aomine just kept kissing his jawline, up to his ear and he nibbled on it.  
Kagami felt himself shudder, he was so damn close and the nibbling on his ear didn't help much. Aomine had felt the shudder and bit down on Kagami's ear and Kagami cried out in pain, but he came as well.  
Aomine chuckled and kissed Kagami's ear as if to apologize. He mumbled something into Kagami's ear, but Kagami couldn't hear what it was as he was panting too harsh.  
Aomine sat up on his knees and pulled down his boxers, he was able to easily take them off and he leaned forward, with his left hand on the bed next to Kagami's stomach, steadying himself he presented three fingers to Kagami's mouth.

"Suck," he ordered.

Kagami took the three fingers into his mouth and swirled his tongue around them as he wetted them.  
When Aomine deemed the fingers wet enough, he removed them and put his fingers at Kagami's entrance. He circled the hole a few times before he pushed his middle finger inside.

"Fuck," Kagami said and tensed up.

"Relax," Aomine said with his low voice and Kagami bit his lip.

"No matter how many times we do it, I just can't get used to the first intrusion."

Aomine let himself sink down on his left forearm and dipped his tongue inside Kagami's navel. This always relaxed Kagami and indeed he did become relaxed, making it easier for Aomine to press his finger in and out. He soon added his index finger and after a while he heard Kagami moan his name. He knew he had found the pleasure spot and kept hitting it with his fingers as well as he could.  
Aomine added his ring finger. But as Kagami was moaning and grunting so sexily, Aomine lost it. He removed his fingers and he swore he heard a whimper from Kagami. Not that Kagami would ever admit to such a thing.  
Aomine straightened up and lifted Kagami's hips, scooting in so that Kagami's thighs was resting on his and angled himself. Kagami was just about to say something when Aomine pushed all the way in, in one fluid motion.  
Kagami cried out in pain.

"Oh, you weren't ready?" Chuckled Aomine.

"Bastard..." whimpered Kagami.

Aomine tested the waters by pulling out a bit and making a small thrust. Kagami hissed at the pain and Aomine stopped moving instantly. He stayed still for a few seconds before trying again.

"Stop being in such a hurry you fucker!" Roared Kagami.

Aomine pouted as he rested his elbows on Kagami's thighs, head in his hands. He counted down from thirty before he sighed and gave up. He wasn't a very patient man.  
He grabbed Kagami's hips again and pulled out and quickly pushed in again. Kagami grunted, but no hiss in pain came and Aomine smirked triumphantly. He was good to go.  
Aomine angled his hips at each thrust, he needed to find Kagami's sweet spot fast. When Kagami moaned, Aomine gave another smirk and pulled out, ramming in as hard as he could in the same angle. Kagami cried out in pleasure.  
Aomine kept going fast, but focused on going hard, making Kagami cry out now and then.  
Kagami was so indulged in pleasure he didn't notice when Aomine leaned forward and undid the knot that held the rope from the bed to Kagami's arms. He then proceeded to pull out of Kagami, who did however notice this and looked up at Aomine. But his eyelids were heavy and he could only feel Aomine untie his left foot.  
Aomine then helped him lay on his side, stretching his left leg up and resting it on Aomine's right shoulder.

"No..." whimpered Kagami.

He hated this position because Aomine always hit his pleasure spot dead on each thrust. Aomine smirked.

"Oh yes," he chuckled.

He pushed back inside and Kagami moaned.

"_Damn Ahomine," _Kagami thought.

Aomine set a new faster pace then before as he could move more freely in this position. Kagami kept crying out in pleasure as Aomine kept going.  
After a few minutes Aomine grabbed Kagami's hard on and started pumping it in the same rythm he was going. It didn't take long before Kagami came with a loud cry and Aomine grunted in displeasure. Instead he moved his hand to press down Kagami's head into the bed, holding his hair in a stern grip.

"Come as well," whimpered Kagami.

He couldn't take the pleasure anymore. Aomine smirked.

"If you say please," he grunted.

Kagami wimpered again before crying out as Aomine gave a paricularly hard thrust.

"PLEASE! PLEASE JUST COME DAIKI!"

Aomine felt so smug as he kept thrusting into Kagami and also him coming after a while. Aomine was panting harsh and Kagami was stil pressed down into the bed, so Aomine couldn't see his face properly. He let go of Kagami and undid the rope around Kagami's wrists before pulling out so that he could undo the rope around his right foot.  
Kagami sighed as he could move again and he stretched his body. Aomine slipped up beside him and laid down. While drawing slow circled on Kagami's chest Aomine chuckled.

"Not that bad, huh?"

Kagami snorted.

"That's the last time you ever get to do one of your kinky stuff with me," came the reply from Kagami.

"You say that every time and yet here we are, after once more have done it."

Kagami smiled, maybe he just really loved to torture himself.

"Oh well, maybe we should do one of my kinky stuff sometime," he said and kissed Aomine.

Aomine smirked.

"And what could that be?"

"I guess you just have to treat me right and you get to find out."

"I'll be an angel from now on," chuckled Aomine, he just knew that it wouldn't go that well.

* * *

**There will be more chapters~~**


	3. Picnic

Kagami was making breakfast when Aomine, clad only in his boxers, sauntered in and casually grabbed Kagami's ass. Kagami turned to reprimand Aomine, but got a kiss instead. Kagami smiled.

"Good morning, sleepyhead," he said as he looked at Aomine's ruffled hair.

Aomine only grunted and took one step to the side, so he stood behind Kagami. He started massaging Kagami's ass and kissed his neck.

"What is it?" Kagami asked as he kept stirring the scrambled eggs.

"We didn't have any morning sex," mumbled Aomine as he moved to rest his forehead against Kagami's neck.

"But we had sex last night, didn't we?"

"That was yesterday. Besides, you know how much I love doing you in the morning."

Kagami hummed as he took the scrambled eggs from the stove and put it on two plates.

"Let me do you," whined Aomine as he put his arms around Kagami's hips.

He rocked his hips forward, grinding his hard on right into Kagami's butt.

"We're having breakfast now. Stop acting like a spoiled child."

Kagami put som bacon and sausages on the plates as well, but Aomine kept rocking his hips.

"Please, Taiga," he whined again as he proceeded to lick Kagami's neck. "Just one quicky."

"No! Just eat your damn breakfast."

Kagami tried to squirm his way out of Aomine's grip, but the bastard was stronger this morning.

"I won't give you any sex right now Ahomine, so just let go of me," he hissed.

Aomine put his hands in front of Kagami's sweatpants and grabbed his junk. Kagami grabbed his wrist and tried to pull it away, but Aomine kept circling his fingers, massaging the spot. Kagami did the only thing he could possibly think off. He rammed his elbow right into Aomine's ribs.  
Aomine grunted and let go of Kagami to massage his now sore spot.

"What the hell, you violent bastard," he hissed.

"It's your own fault. You should have just stopped when I told you to," Kagami hissed back.

They glared at each other for a while before Aomine smirked.

"Can I do you after breakfast then?"

"No. I'm fixing things for our picnic then."

Aomine looked puzzled at Kagami.

"Picnic?"

"Yes, the one I told you about yesterday," Kagami sighed as Aomine still looked lost. "Forget it, you were probably asleep, even though you perfectly said a "yes, we can do that"."

"I don't remember agreeing to a picnic, but I guess it's not a bad idea. As long as you let me do you after breakfast."

"Then it's a bad idea and we won't go," hissed Kagami as he grabbed the plates and walked over to the table, putting them down.

"Oh come on, if you just let me do you, there will be no prolems."

"Yes there will. It's already eight in the morning and if I have to prepare the food and we will walk to the hill top, we won't be there until twelve. And I want to spend some time there before it gets dark. So we don't have time for a round if everything should be done in time."

Aomine sighed.

"It only takes ten minutes to do you. Maybe even five, if you come as fast as you've done so far during our trip."

Kagami glared at him and sat down at the table, digging in and felt like he could ignore Aomine for the rest of the day.

"Right," Aomine said and sat down at the table, digging in as well.

He realized he shouldn't have said the last part.

* * *

Aomine was happy to follow behind Kagami along the trail up to the hill top. That way he could look at Kagami's glorious ass all the way.  
When they finally arrived, Kagami set about to find a nice spot for them to sit down on. Even though there were trees, you could see past them and had a magnificent view over the giant forest stretching out below them. There were fields far away and a mountain towered in the distance. You could even see the small cottage they had rented.

"Come and sit down, Aomine," said Kagami and Aomine sauntered over to him and sat down on the red blanket that Kagami had taken with him.

Aomine looked at the clock, Kagami had been right, it was twelve o'clock. Damn that bastard was precise.

"Don't look at the clock, just enjoy the food and the view now."

Aomine looked at all the food that Kagami packed up from the basket. Sandwiches, grapes, cheese, biscuits, cherries, onigiris, heck the whole blanket was filled with different food in just a few minutes.

"Didn't you pack too much?" Aomine chuckled.

"Naah, just eat to your heart's content and I'll show you something after," said Kagami.

And eat they did. Aomine felt stuffed when he was done, he could barely move and they had to go down the hill. Or maybe he could just roll down. He watched as Kagami packed away the left over food and then their eyes met.

"Wanna know what I'm thinking about?" asked Kagami.

Aomine nodded and yawned. Fuck he was tired as hell.

"I'm thinking about maybe we should do something really fun," said Kagami.

Kagami leaned towards Aomine and licked his ear before whispering into it.

"I'm really, REALLY horny right now."

Aomine's eyes widened at the shock, but when the words had sunk in he grabbed Kagami, pushing him down on the blanket.

"What is it big boy? I thought you were tired," chuckled Kagami.

"I'll show you a big boy," moaned Aomine as he attacked and kissed Kagami's neck.

Kagami laughed.

"Oh my God, that was such a bad line."

Kagami laughed until he could barely breathe as Aomine glared at him.

"And I thought you were horny."

Kagami tried to calm down.

"I am, it's just that it was such a bad line," he said in between giggles.

"Whatever. You may laugh as much as you want, as long as I get to do you."

"Oh don't be so sour now. It was just really funny," Kagami said and put his arms around Aomine's neck. "Let's do that again."

Aomine smirked as he leaned down and started kissing Kagami's neck again. Kagami moaned as Aomine started to suck, making a hickey.

"Daiki, just make it quick. Five minutes tops, I want you now."

Aomine swore as he grabbed the hem of Kagami's shirt and pulled it off him. He trailed kisses down Kagami's chest and stomach as he undid Kagami's pants. He swiftly pulled them off and along came the boxers. Aomine spread Kagami's legs and licked his own lips.

"There is lube in the basket," said Kagami.

Aomine reached out for the basket and quickly found the lube. He unbuttoned his own pants and pulled them down a bit. He spread some lube on his hard on and on three of his fingers on his left hand and then he threw the bottle to the side, they could always find it later. Right when he was about to press the first finger inside Kagami, he heard someone run up the pathway they had come through.

"Dai-chan!" Momoi shouted as she came into view.

Kagami hurried and covered himself up and Aomine pulled up his pants, buttoning them as Momoi came up to them.

"What the hell Momoi, can't you see we are in the middle of something," hissed Aomine.

Momoi just looked at them with a smile.

"Yes, but you can do that later. We came to visit you."

"We?" asked Kagami.

Right then Kise and Kuroko came into view.

"Momoi, I told you we should have waited at the cottage," said Kuroko.

Kagami sighed.

"We'll join you soon, just start to head back," he said.

"I want to stay with you," complained Momoi.

"Well I ain't letting you see Kagami get dressed, so piss off," hissed Aomine.

"Aominecchi, don't be so angry," said Kise.

"And who do you think is to blame for my mood, now go while Kagami get dressed."

Kise and Kuroko immediately turned around and started heading back, but Momoi had to be pushed by Aomine to start walking. She was pouting as she went.

"Hey, hey, let's do something fun when they have left," said Kagami.

"And what fun would that be?" grunted Aomine.

"That kinky stuff I told you I wanted to do."

Aomine looked puzzled at Kagami. He had thought this was it.

* * *

**So, there will be another chapter. Sorry for ruining the picnic sex ^^;**


	4. Cream

**Sorry for any mistakes. I'm pretty sick right now and have to take a medicine with morphine in it for pain, so I'm tired all the time. If you have any suggestions on what kinky OR romantic stuff you want AoKaga to do in the upcoming chapters, please review or send a PM =) But I can't promise when I will feel good enough to write.**

* * *

Aomine was sitting on the couch, pouting. Not very attractive in Kagami's eyes. He could at least spend some time with their guests now that they had come all the way there. Kagami was sitting at the table with Kise, Momoi and Kuroko.

"So, how long are you going to stay here?" Momoi asked.

"I already told you. WE wanted to be ALONE up here for a week," Aomine replied.

Kagami smiled at the sour Aomine and then he looked at Momoi who was now also pouting.

"Come now, don't be such a sourpuss Aomine, I'll make it up to you," Kagami said and this peaked Aomine's interest.

"And how exactly do you plan on doing that?" Aomine asked and looked over the back of the couch.

Their eyes met and Kagami just had to wink to make Aomine smirk knowingly. Kise visibly shuddered.

"I didn't need to see that," he whispered and looked away.

Aomine chuckled.

"What? You have seen us flirting before," he said and joined them at the table.

"Yes, but that can be cute, I don't need to see a promise of sex."

"You don't have to take it that way," Kuroko said. "I just thought of it as they would make dinner together."

Everyone stared disbelieving at him. If anyone at the table had clearly seen through that wink, it had been Kuroko. Kagami wouldn't be surprised if the bastard knew exactly what kink Kagami had, that they would be doing later on. Momoi gave a huge smile.

"You know, it's rather cozy up here," she said to change the subject.

"Yes, that's why we came here ALONE, you know," Aomine hissed at her.

"Oh Dai-chan you big baby, we just wanted to visit."

"You can see us whenever you want when we are home. You didn't have to come all the way up in the mountains for that."

Kagami sighed.

"What are you guys doing here anyway? I thought you all were busy as well."

"Well, I had a break in my modeling so I thought I'd tag along when Momoi said she wanted to go," Kise said.

"Momoi said she wouldn't go if I didn't come along, so I did," Kuroko said.

"That's when you're supposed to say no, Tetsu," Aomine grunted and glared at Momoi, it was all her fault.

Momoi stuck out her tongue at Aomine and Kagami sighed again.

"Would you like something to eat?" Kagami asked and stood.

Momoi nodded and Kuroko did as well.

"If you have any left overs from your picnic, we'll just take that," Kise said and smiled.

Kagami nodded and set about to put the food on the table. Aome watched him with delight, especially when he bent over to get something that was lower down in the fridge.

"Aomine, your pervert is showing," Kuroko said.

"Ah, I'm not sorry about that," Aomine chuckled and whistled when Kagami bent down one last time.

Kagami came back to the table with a red face and when he had put everything down on the table, he smacked Aomine's head.

"Behave, or you won't get any," he hissed.

Aomine pouted but knew it was best to behave.

"I thought you guys had already eaten," Kise said and smiled as he picked some food.

They all looked at him at the table before Kuroko cleared his throat.

"I don't think that's what he meant with 'you won't get any'," he said and Kise looked at him confused.

It was when he looked at Kagami's blushing face that he realised what it had meant and he shrieked.

"KUROKO! Why did you have to fill me in?!" he wailed.

Aomine gave a roaring laughter and Momoi couldn't help but chuckle. Kuroko smiled a tiny bit as Kagami blushed crimson.

"You're a really bad influence, Aomine," he whispered, glad that no one heard him.

Kise was flailing around and it took a while before everyone had settled down again.

"So how long do you guys plan to stay?" Kagami asked as he sat down again.

"Until tomorrow," Momoi chirped, but almost fell off her chair as Aomine slammed his hands on the table.

"There is no fucking way you're staying in this cottage," he hissed.

"Then where are we supposed to stay?" Momoi complained.

"You should have thought of that before you invaded OUR time together."

"But I rarely see you guys," Momoi kept going.

"Hell, we barely see each other, that's why we thought we would come up here ALONE. Without anyone pestering us when we finally do have time together."

Kagami put his hand on Aomine's mouth.

"Calm down Ahomine, it doesn't get better because you are mean to Momoi."

Aomine glared at Kagami and said something that came as a muffled sound. Kagami removed his hand.

"Repeat that will you."

"I said, 'so you mean you are ok with them invading our time together'?"

Kagami shook his head.

"But they are here now and we have to make the best of it."

Kise pouted.

"So you don't want to see us when you can?" he said.

Kagami sighed.

"Look, I love you guys, but Aomine is right, we came up here to get some alone time. But you have come here now all the way, so I'll be damned if it isn't great then."

Kise smiled.

"That's more like it," he said and went back to eating.

"But you can't sleep in the cottage," Aomine hissed.

"Why not? There is plenty of room," Momoi said.

"Well, if you don't mind being held awake by Kagami's moa...-"

Kagami had once more put his hand on Aomine's mouth.

"Shut up, idiot," he hissed.

Aomine shrugged and pulled Kagami's hand away.

"Just saying."

"Well, if we stay here, I doubt that Kagami will want to do anything with you anyways," Momoi said and looked smug.

Aomine glared at her.

"Then piss off," Aomine hissed.

Kagami sighed for the uptenth time. This was giving him a headache.

"Momoi can sleep in the car and me and Kise can sleep in a tent I brought with me," Kuroko offered.

"Really?!" Aomine said gleeful.

"You brought a tent with you?" Kagami asked.

"We didn't know how big the cottage was, so I thought I'd take one just in case."

"Kuroko, do you want them to do it? I mean since you offer it so nicely," Kise said and looked disbelieving at Kuroko.

"It's ok Kise, even if you stay in the tent, we won't do anything," Kagami said and Aomine hissed.

Kise nodded.

"Well, let's just stay like that then. Are you ok with sleeping in the car, Momoi?"

"I guess I have to," she pouted.

Aomine gave a triumphant smile, they were out of the cottage. Now he just had to convince Kagami to do that kinky shit with him.

* * *

Once Aomine finally had pushed those pestering guests out of the cottage, he immediately turned to Kagami with a predatory smirk on his face.

"Oh no, no, no. We're not doing anything tonight. What if one of them have to use the bathroom or something," said Kagami and put his hands up in defence.

Aomine however didn't listen as he pounced, pushing Kagami down on the couch. Kagami tried to push him off, but didn't succeed.

"You promised," Aomine said as he licked Kagami's jaw.

"Huh? I didn't promise anything."

"You said we would do that kinky stuff today."

"I didn't promise anything, I just said that I would, but now we have visitors, so I won't do it," Kagami said and rolled them off the couch.

Aomine swore as his back hit the floor, it hurt like hell as he had a very heavy Kagami on top of him. They struggled a bit before Kagami was able to climb off Aomine and on to the couch.

"Just... take a deep breath Aomine," Kagami said and looked down on his lover. "Realize that it is NOT a good idea to have sex right now."

"Who said anything about sex, I just want to know what that kinky stuff of yours is."

"Well, it will kinda lead to sex in the end anyhow."

"Let's get started then."

"Ahomine, stop being such a jerk. Listen to what I say."

"Ok, what do I have to do to make you do it?" Aomine asked.

Kagami stopped and pondered for a while before he glared at Aomine.

"Idiot! There is nothing you can do that will make me change my mind. We are NOT having sex, and that is final."

"Ok, let's not have sex. But can we please do that kinky stuff?"

"The point is, I don't want our guests to walk in on us."

Aomine snorted.

"If they are just using the bathroom, they won't walk in on us."

"But they will hear us."

"We'll never know and they will never tell. So it doesn't matter."

"It matters to me, you idiot."

"Just..." Aomine sighed. "Let's make a deal."

Kagami sat down properly on the couch.

"I'm listening."

"IF we have that kinky stuff and no sex, right now. I promise that I'll show up next time my parents have invited us for dinner."

Kagami narrowed his eyes.

"You better make that the next five times."

Aomine hesitated with his nod, making it slow as his eyes grew large. What was he promising anyway? But it was a nod nonetheless and Kagami reached forth his pinky finger.

"Swear on your life that you will show up the next five times."

Aomine let his pinky finger hook with Kagami's.

"I cross my heart, I'll show up the next five times."

Kagami nodded. He'll never live it down if one of his friends walked in on him and Aomine having sex, but he was going to drag Aomine down with him.

"Go into the bedroom and strip, all the way down," Kagami said and stood.

Aomine was on his feet as quick as he could, almost running to the bedroom. When he had entered the bedroom, he quickly discarded his clothes and sat down on the bed, waiting patiently for Kagami to enter. Kagami was hiding something behind his back as he finally came through the door and he nodded at one of the bags.

"Take the blindfold I packed and put it on."

Aomine hesitated for a second before he stood and rummaged through the bag. Kagami had packed a blindfold? He had no idea that the thought of Kagami planning this would turn him on so much.  
He found the blindfold and tied it on tightly. He heard Kagami move and put something down on the bedside table. Then Aomine's hand was grabbed and he was led to the bed. Kagami pushed him down on it and made him spread eagle. Kagami then grabbed something from the bedside table and Aomine heard him move. After a while something cold and wet was applied to his left nipple. There was a soft pssh-ing sound and Aomine realized it was cream that was applied onto him. Well, Aomine wasn't surprised that food was one part of Kagami's kinky thoughts.  
Kagami started pumping Aomine's shaft as he applied cream on his right nipple, two strings following his collarbones, a string from where his pubes started, up over his navel and all the way up between his collarbones. He stopped pumping Aomine and put away the cream.

"You ready?" Kagami asked and Aomine could only nod.

Kagami licked Aomine's erection a few times before he moved to start lapping up the cream. He made sure to do it slowly and thoroughly, making sure Aomine felt his tongue dance across his skin. Aomine moaned as Kagami dipped his tongue down inside his navel and then continued up to Aomine's collarbones. Kagami had a thing for Aomine's collarbones and when he lapped up a bit of the cream, he nipped the skin where he had and then gave a kiss. He continued like his until he had lapped up all the cream. Aomine was panting harsh.  
He was about to say something when Kagami dove in and licked away the cream on Aomine's left nipple. Aomine gave a loud moan as Kagami let his tongue circle the bud. Kagami kept teasing it before he deemed it hard enough and moved over to the other one, doing the same thing. Aomine groaned and let his hand slip into red locks.

"Oh fuck, Taiga," he whispered in a moan.

When Kagami felt done, he sat back up and grabbed the bottle of cream again.

"Close your mouth," he said.

Aomine did as he was told and Kagami sprayed a string over his closed lips. He leaned down and stuck out his tongue, pressing it against Aomine's lips until he parted them and they shared a messy kiss. Aomine felt how the cream welled out on the sides and became sticky. But he didn't care as he just knew the sight of Kagami must be very erotic.  
Kagami stopped the kiss and sat back up, licking away the cream from around his mouth. Aomine seemed almost paralyzed as he did no attempt to do anything of the sort and Kagami chuckled, leaning down and licking away the cream.

"I don't think I will ever be able to eat cream without getting hard anymore," Aomine whispered out of breath.

Kagami laughed.

"And I'm not done yet," Kagami said with a husky voice.

Aomine was about to take off the blindfold but Kagami stopped him.

"Don't you dare," Kagami whispered with a dangerously low voice.

Aomine shivered and let his hand fall down to his side again. He waited for what Kagami might do next and soon came the answer. Aomine's hard on was fisted and cream applied to the tip. Aomine held his breath, was Kagami going to...-  
Aomine's thoughts came to a halt as he was taken whole into Kagami's mouth. Kagami moaned and sucked hard. Aomine felt like he would come undone at the exact moment that Kagami rubbed his tongue along the shaft. Aomine could feel Kagami's left hand on his balls as Kagami gently stroke them. Aomine had a short wonder of where Kagami's right hand was, but a particularly hard suck made him think of something completely else.  
Aomine couldn't help but think of how wonderfully good Kagami had gotten at giving blow jobs. The swirling of the tongue, the light sucking to the hard sucking, it was all so delicious. Kagami had been so shy the first few times that Aomine hadn't gotten off by the sucking, but now he could come just thinking about getting a blow job from Kagami.  
Suddenly Kagami stopped and sat up, he ripped off Aomine's blindfold and leaned down towards him.

"Ten times. You will come to the dinners the next ten times."

"HUH?!" Aomine said and looked shocked and angry at Kagami. "The promise were five times, not ten."

"Just say it. You will come to the next ten dinners."

"Fuck you," Aomine spat. "There is no fuck...-"

Kagami kissed him hard, interrupting him.

"Please," Kagami whispered as he begged. "Hurry and say it. Just say ten times."

Aomine was now both furious and confused.

"T-ten times," he stuttered. "I'll come to the next ten dinners."

He frowned as Kagami sighed in delight and sat back. That's when Aomine noticed that Kagami was completely naked. Kagami grabbed Aomine's hard on and lowered himself on top of it.

"Hey, wait," Aomine said. "You're not prepared."

Kagami chuckled.

"I'm not a masochist."

Kagami sat down and they both moaned as Aomine sank deep inside him. Kagami started immediately to ride him hard and Aomine had a tough time keeping up with the rythm.

* * *

Outside in the tent Kuroko was soundly asleep, but poor Kise had it worse. Kagami and Aomine had forgotten to close the window so Kise lay there, hearing them very well.

"Why do I have to listen to them?" Kise whispered as he almost cried in selfpity.

A particularly loud moan from Kagami had Kise covering his ears. He would never be able to look at cream again without remembering this!


	5. Silencio

**I know I should probably be sleeping, but meeh XD The morphine has mostly let go now and I'm not in so much pain right now. When I start throwing up again, I can take some more. But right now it's fine and this was so much fun writing. Thanks to Sakuraxls2 for the tips =)**

**SO SORRY FOR ANY ERRORS!**

* * *

Kagami had his hands clamped over his mouth to silence any sounds. The window was open and outside was Kuroko and Kise in the tent and inside was Momoi in the kitchen and the door was slightly ajar. Kagami was currently on his side with Aomine's hand on his hips, spooning him from behind. Well, he was more than spooning, the fucker had just prepared him and was now slowly sinking his erection inside of Kagami.  
Kagami had woken up to two fingers gingerly stretching him. Oh God had he wanted to murder Aomine then if his prostate hadn't been hit and he moaned. Aomine had then clamped one of his hands on Kagami's mouth and hushed at him, pointing at the open window. Kagami had been shocked and whispered to Aomine, asking if the window had been open all night. Aomine had said that he had opened it right before he started fingering Kagami, but Kagami had a sneaky suspicion it was a lie.  
When Aomine was seated all the way in, he gave a moan that was muffled by Kagami's shoulder. He immediately set up a fast pace and Kagami pressed his hands harder against his mouth. Aomine listened as Kagami's breath through his nose became erratic and how he now and then whimpered. Kagami was rather loud during their sex, so this must be completely challenging for him.

"_Ah, he's so cute," _Aomine thought as he watched Kagami's flushed face.

He noticed it was hard for him to move as Kagami was so tense.

"Relax," he whispered. "Relax, or this will take ages."

Kagami shuddered and Aomine smirked. So whispering was something that turned Kagami on? Good to know. That's when he noticed that Kagami kept glancing at the door. Aomine tssk'd and knew he had to deal with that.  
Aomine wanted to see if Kagami would last longer if he didn't touch him, but felt he needed a faster pace or he would go insane. So he rolled them so Kagami was on his stomach, head down in the pillow and Aomine was lying on top of him. Aomine felt he could move more freely now and he set a faster pace. Kagami fisted the pillow with his hands and let it drown his moans.

"You like this, huh?" Aomine whispered in Kagami's ear. "You like me pounding into you at this pace?"

Kagami moaned into the pillow and Aomine smirked. And the problem with Kagami glancing at the door and tensing up was solved, how delightful.  
Aomine gripped tighter around Kagami's hips and knew it would leave bruises. But he felt possessive today. So he did what he knew the other three guests would notice and bit down on Kagami's neck. With a loud moan that was barely muffled by the pillow, Kagami came. Aomine tssk'd again and licked the spot where he had bitten down.  
He needed to punish Kagami for coming that fast. Good thing he had brought his little box with him. His little box with a piece of heaven in it, as he liked to say and get smacked by Kagami.

"Taiga, baby," Aomine whispered hotly in Kagami's ear, earning a shudder from said man. "Taaaiga, you better get ready for tonight I'm gonna make you scream so you won't be able to talk for days."

"Is that a promise?" Kagami whispered back.

Aomine chuckled and once more licked the bite he had made.

"It's a damn promise, you better get ready, baby," Aomine said and burried himself deep in Kagami and came.

Kagami wasn't ready and moaned loud. When Kagami realized what he had done he clamped his hands over his mouth and looked like a deer caught in the headlights. Aomine couldn't help but laugh. Kagami hissed and rolled Aomine off him and sat up.

"You bastard," he whispered angry at his boyfriend who was lying on the bed, laughing his ass off.

There was a knock on the door and both of them looked up at Momoi.

"Oh good, you're awake Kagami. I burned the breakfast, maybe you can fix it up?"

Kagami sighed and nodded.

"Yeah, just let me take a shower first."

Momoi nodded and left them alone. Aomine chuckled again and poked Kagami's side.

"Aren't you glad she didn't hear you," he said and laughed when Kagami glared at him.

Aomine ran his finger along Kagami's ribs and earned a shiver.

"Stop that," Kagami said annoyed.

"Stop that or what?" Aomine taunted and let his fingers ghost over Kagami's skin.

"I'll break your bones if I have to," Kagami warned but Aomine didn't listen.

Instead he grabbed Kagami and pulled him down and started tickling him. Kagami tried to protest but he snorted instead and started laughing.

"S-stop, A-aomine," he breathed out as he laughed.

Aomine was hovering above him and he kept tickling Kagami until he started crying from all the laughing.

"Damn it," Kagami said and tried to grab Aomine's hands.

"Say that you will let me use the box on you tonight and I stop," Aomine said.

"What?!" Kagami exclaimed and stopped fighting Aomine for a brief second before he had to start up again. "This is not fair."

"Say it," Aomine demanded and increased his tickling.

Kagami could barely say anything at all as he was laughing too much.

"Give," he breathed out. "I give."

"That's not the same thing. Promise."

"What are you guys doing?" asked Kuroko as he entered through the door.

Aomine however ignored him and kept tickling Kagami, who was now roaring with laughter.

"I promise," he shouted. "I promise, I promise."

Aomine smirked and stopped tickling him, leaning down and planted a kiss on Kagami's lower lip as his mouth was wide open, trying to get as much air as possible.

"Not so hard, now was it," Aomine said and stood up from the bed.

"Aomine, you should learn to get dressed first," Kuroko stated and turned to leave.

"Nothing to worry about, Kuroko," Aomine chuckled as he grabbed his boxers from the floor.

As he was leaning forward he earned a smack on his ass from Kagami.

"Ouch," Aomine complained. "That hurt!"

"Serves you right, you damn pervert."

Aomine couldn't help but smirk at the now sitting Kagami and put on his boxers before leaning down and grabbing a fistful of Kagami's hair, turning his head so they looked each other in the eyes.

"Don't forget your promise," he said and kissed Kagami.

"I have a bad feeling you won't let me," Kagami whispered as Aomine left the room.

* * *

Aomine was alone in the kitchen, taking out what he wanted for breakfast, when Kagami joined him in the room. Aomine looked up and smiled, but the smile quickly faltered.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" he asked angry.

Kagami looked confused on him.

"What?"

"That!" Aomine said and pointed at his favorite oversized t-shirt.

It was even a little larger on Kagami, reaching mid thigh and the collar was halfway between the neck and the shoulder. And it was the only thing along with boxers that Kagami was wearing.

"I've been wearing this shirt before. I didn't think you would suddenly become so attached to it," Kagami muttered.

"That's not it," Aomine hissed. "Go change."

Kagami frowned.

"I'm sorry, did I do something wrong?"

"YES! Now go change before anyone else sees you."

Kagami's frown deepened.

"What the hell. No!" Kagami said defiantly.

"No arguments! GO. CHANGE. NOW!"

Kagami shrugged and grabbed the frying pan and put it on the stove.

"Kagami, do you hear me. I won't let you have that shirt on now."

"And why not?"

Aomine was silent for a while.

"Because I won't."

"Unless you can tell me WHY you won't let me have it, I won't change," Kagami hissed.

"Because the others might see you in it."

"So?!"

"So... I don't want them to see you like this."

Kagami snorted.

"At least I have the decency to have a shirt on me instead of walking around only in my boxers," Kagami pointed out.

"Look, babe. Just go into the room and change shirt. It's not that hard."

"It is hard when your boyfriend is acting like a jerk. You still haven't told me why I can't have it on."

"BECAUSE I want to be the ONLY one to see you adorable as fuck."

Kagami stopped what he was doing and looked at Aomine who, incredibly enough, was blushing.

"You think I'm adorable when I'm dressed like this?" Kagami frowned.

"Yes!"

"Aaand you don't want anyone else to see me like this?"

"YES!"

Kagami snorted then started laughing. It was Aomine's turn to frown. Kagami let his arms circle around Aomine's neck.

"Now who is adorable as fuck?" Kagami chuckled.

Aomine sighed.

"Look, just go change."

Kagami shook his head.

"Nuhu, I guess you have to force me."

Aomine's left eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

"Kagami, go change."

Kagami started kissing along Aomine's jaw and when he came to his ear he whispered in it.

"Make me."

Aomine felt his patience run out and he grabbed the shirt, pulling it off violently. Kagami all the while was laughing.

"Don't rip it, don't rip it," he warned gleefully.

Aomine threw the shirt across the room before he tackled Kagami so they fell to the floor. They wrestled each other before the bumped into two legs. The looked up and was met with Momoi's stern eyes.

"Dai-chan, I think that maybe you should let Kagami work alone for now."

Aomine pouted.

"But I always help with breakfast," he said.

"Well not today," she said and grabbed his ear and pulled.

"Ouch, ouch, ouch," Aomine said as he was forced to stand up and leave the kitchen.

Kagami took a deep breath and stood up as well, grabbing an apron. He didn't know if he should find Aomine's possessiveness cute or annoying. He smiled to himself. Well, at least this morning it had been cute.

* * *

Aomine was sitting on the couch, happy that his friends had finally left. He was drinking some milk when Kagami dimped down on the couch next to him.

"Wanna share with the kitten?" asked Kagami.

Aomine frowned. The kitten?  
He turned to look at Kagami and almost spit out the milk he had in his mouth. Kagami had a pair of tiger ears on his head and was only clad in boxers that was orange with black stripes, making Aomine think of a tiger. That's when he also noticed the tail that was behind Kagami.  
He was dressed up as a fucking tiger!

"I can't get this on, wanna help?" Kagami said and held up a black collar with a bell on.

Aomine shivered and swallowed the milk in his mouth before handing the glass to Kagami and taking the collar. He opened it and easily snapped it in place on Kagami. Kagami drank the last of the milk and then turned to Aomine.  
Aomine noticed that there was some milk left in Kagami's mouth as he sat up and loomed over Aomine. Kagami leaned down and placed his lips against Aomine's and let his tongue stick out. Aomine got it and opened his mouth, letting his tongue dart out and meet Kagami's. When their mouths joined completely, milk spilled out on the sides and Aomine could feel it trickle down his cheeks. But he couldn't care as he felt his member harden at the erotic display that Kagami put on.

"Let's go play with that box, shall we?" Kagami whispered and grabbed Aomine's hand.

* * *

**Next chapter you will get to know what's in the box teehee**


	6. Will you?

**I'm so sorry it took so long *cries* But I've been so sick and inspiration has been dwindling. *whispers* so sorry if this chapter sucks!**

* * *

Aomine was sitting on the edge of the bed, with his legs spread wide as Kagami was sitting in between them with his back against Aomine's chest. Aomine had placed Kagami's legs over each of his own, spreading Kagami and was currently busy with using two fingers to stretch Kagami's entrance inside his boxers.  
Kagami was clinging wildly to Aomine, hands on each shoulder and gripped his t-shirt tight.

"Aaaomineee," Kagami moaned.

Aomine looked at Kagami and noticed that some drool was dribbling down his cheek as his head was thrown back. Kagami's face was flushed and his eyes glazed over.

"Yes, baby," Aomine whispered in Kagami's ear.

Another moan escaped Kagami's lips and he turned to the side, crashing their lips together. The kiss was wet and sloppy, but neither of them minded as all they wanted was to feel each other. Aomine pressed a third finger into Kagami and Kagami moaned into their kiss.  
After a while Kagami broke the kiss and closed his eyes.A shudder went through his body and Aomine immediately stopped what he was doing.

"Wha-what?" Kagami asked.

"I won't allow you to come just yet," Aomine whispered and gave Kagami a feather light kiss.

Kagami whimpered.

"But I'm so close," he whispered back.

"I know," Aomine chuckled. "Now, be a good little kitten and get me that box."

Aomine pointed at a black box, Kagami knew it was a former shoe box, that was standing on the floor. Kagami slowly stood up and walked over to it. He was on his way to squat down when Aomine whistled to get his attention.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Aomine asked annoyed.

Kagami half turned towards Aomine and looked confused at him.

"I'm... getting the box?" he said uncertain.

Aomine leaned forward and placed his arms on his thighs, Kagami thought he almost looked angry with his frown.

"Well, you're doing it wrong."

Kagami knitted his eyebrows together in a confused manner.

"Wrong?" he asked.

"Yeah, I want you to bend over," Aomine said and smirked.

Kagami blushed crimson.

"Pervert," he hissed but did as he was asked to nonetheless.

He turned back towards the box and bent over, picking it up. When he turned back towards Aomine, a giant, wicked grin was plastered all over Aomine's face. Kagami couldn't help but think that he looked so sexy. Kagami walked back to Aomine and gave the box to him. Aomine proceeded to place the box next to him, on his right side, before patting his thigh.

"Now sit down," he said,

Kagami shook his head. Aomine patted his thigh once more and once more Kagami shook his head. Aomine then grabbed Kagami's collar with his index finger and pulled him down so they were face to face.

"Does kitten wanna be punished?" Aomine asked heated and Kagami blushed.

Kagami gulped before slowly shaking his head.

"Then sit the fuck down," Aomine hissed.

Kagami hurriedly sat down on Aomine's left thigh and Aomine pressed Kagami's upper body down, until his chest was pressed against Aomine's right thigh. Kagami grabbed on to Aomine's dark green cargo pants and he shivered as he felt Aomine lick his neck.

"Kagami, I..." Aomine started to whisper in Kagami's ear. "Will you..."

Kagami waited patiently for Aomine to continue. When he didn't, Kagami looked to the side and tried to make eyecontact with him, but Aomine was looking away.

"Yes?" Kagami asked.

It took a while longer before Aomine looked at him.

"Nevermind, we'll talk about that later."

"But...-" Kagami didn't come further as Aomine slipped his hands inside Kagami's boxers and pressed three fingers inside him.

Kagami moaned as his gland was hit and Aomine smirked. Too easy to make him think of something else. Aomine made it slow and made sure to hit Kagami's pleasure gland time after time. After a while, Aomine felt Kagami shudder and he removed his fingers.

"What the hell Aomine!" Kagami exclaimed and sat up. "I was so damn close."

"Lay on the bed," Aomine ordered.

"What the... ? NO!"

Aomine's eyes narrowed.

"Lay. On. The. Fucking. Bed."

"Fuck you, you denied my orgasm twice now, I ain't fucking taking orders from you."

Aomine grabbed Kagami's legs and twisted his body at the same time, so that Kagami was shifted to sit next to Aomine on his left side. He was then pressed down by his upper body by Aomine who shifted his body to lay on top of Kagami.

"Not so hard to lay on the fucking bed, now was it," Aomine said darkly.

Kagami felt his breath hitch. Aomine was seriously pissed off and that would only mean one thing; rough sex. Which Kagami did like, but right now he wanted it to be slow and sensual.

"Aomine...-" Kagami started but was interrupted.

"No, you little piece of delicious ass. I WON'T go easy on you this time. And YES, I will keep denying you orgasm until I say you can come. Is that clear?"

Kagami swallowed hard, his mouth fell open and his eyes widened as Aomine fisted his hair.

"I said; IS. THAT. CLEAR?"

Kagami nodded, he really wondered what would happen to him next. Aomine smirked.

"Good little kitten," he said and reached for the box. "Let's see what toys we have for the little one."

Kagami watched as Aomine opened the box and rummaged through it.

"Ah yes, of course. We need this one," Aomine's smug face gave Kagami the chills.

He pulled out a black leather ring with white laces on. Kagami shook his head.

"No, please Aomine, you know I don't like the ring."

Aomine shushed him.

"Sshh, it will be ok, my dear kitten," he said as he slowly put the ring onto Kagami's shaft.

Kagami tried to stop him, but Aomine only smacked his hands away.

"I see we need to use the cuffs on you as well."

Aomine fished them out of the box and tipped Kaagami so he lay on his side.

"Hands behind your back," Aomine said.

Kagami hesitantly complied, not daring to go against Aomine again, as he was afraid that Aomine would torture him more. Aomine clicked the handcuffs in place and smirked.

"Now, my sweet little kitten, how bout you turn over fully?"

Kagami laid down on his stomach and he could feel Aomine tug at his hips. So he stood up on his knees and had his face down in the mattress. Aomine grabbed Kagami's boxers and pulled them down, exposing Kagami's ass.

"Keep it like that while I undress. I want to see your sweet little ass on display just for me," Aomine chuckled.

Kagami blushed as he felt Aomine leave the bed and heard the rustling of clothes being shed. Soon Aomine was back on the bed and let his hard on rub against Kagami's ass.

"Can you feel that? Can you feel how painfully hard I am for you?" Aomine asked.

Kagami felt how Aomine grabbed his hips and started to slowly press inside. Kagami wiggled his hips, taking a step forward on the bed, but didn't come far as Aomine noticed what he was doing and grabbed him tighter around the hips, holding him still.

"I know you don't like it, but bear with me," Aomine said and kept pressing inside.

Kagami groaned as he was filled and he could almost hear Aomine's focus trying not to shatter.  
When Aomine was fully inside, he waited for Kagami to adjust.

"You've gotten bigger," Kagami grunted.

"That's impossible," Aomine grunted back. "You, however, can be tighter today."

Aomine slowly started to move and when Kagami thrust his hips back to meet Aomine's, he started to move in a slow pace.  
Kagami was stunned. When did Aomine move slow?  
He didn't have time to think about it as his prostate was hit and he moaned. Aomine kept moving slowly and surely hitting the prostate every time.

"_Maybe I should move slower more often from now on?"_ Aomine thought to himself as Kagami arched his back. _"So sexy."_

Aomine leaned forward and licked Kagami's back, following the spine up in between the shoulderblades. Kagami kept moaning and Aomine felt like he wanted to just ravish Kagami. But no, he had promised himself to make it slow and nice this time.  
He kept thrusting in and out, waiting for Kagami to shudder and after a few minutes he did. So Aomine pulled out and grabbed the key from the box and unlocked the handcuffs. Kagami collapsed onto his stomach, massaging his wrists.

"You're so evil. I just want to come," Kagami pouted.

"Not yet, next time I promise, but right now I need you to focus on me and me alone. Turn over."

Kagami turned to lay on his back and Aomine pulled off the tigerstriped boxers all the way. He flung them over his shoulder, not caring where the landed and he laid down on top of Kagami.

"Kagami, I need a serious answer from you," Aomine said and frowned.

Kagami looked at the now serious Aomine and had to frown himself, but he nodded.

"Kagami, I love you, you know that, right?"

"Yeah, and I love you too."

"Kagami, will you mine now and forever?"

Kagami's frown deepened.

"I'm not sure I'm keeping up with you..."

"Kagami Taiga, will you be mine now and forever? Will you hold me through my sins? Will you carry me when I am weak?"

Kagami felt tears sting his eyes.

"Kagami Taiga, will you change your name for me? Will you marry me?"

Kagami felt a single teardrop sneak its way out and he couldn't say anything, so he only nodded. Aomine gave one of his rare, genuine smiles and Kagami hugged him, feeling Aomine hug him back.

"I love you," Aomine whispered in Kagami's ear.

"I love you too," Kagami sobbed. "I'll be yours if you'll be mine, forever."

They lay like that for a while, just hugging each other and whispering loving words to each other. But then Aomine grinned and kissed Kagami.

"I haven't given you an orgasm yet, have I?" he chuckled.

Kagami frowned.

"I had forgotten all about it."

Aomine laughed.

"Well, let's take care of it shall we?"

Aomine easily slipped inside of Kagami again, even though Kagami tried to wiggle away. He kissed Kagami deeply and passionately and Kagami felt once more tears sting his eyes. Their lovemaking was slow, they were touching each other as much as they could and Kagami felt like his heart would burst.  
It did not take long before Kagami shuddered and Aomine smirked.

"You better keep to your promise," Kagami hissed at him.

Aomine chuckled and kissed Kagami. He kept thrusting his hips, angling them to keep hitting Kagami's sweet spot.

"Daiki," Kagami moaned as he finally came.

Aomine came just a few seconds later, thrusting his hips as he rode out his orgasm. He then slumped down on Kagami.

"Move, you're heavy," Kagami complained as he poked Aomine. "Be nice to your future husband."

Aomine grunted but did as he was told, but not before he had removed the ring on Kagami's shaft. They lay next to each other, but Kagami moved to lay on his side, back against Aomine. But Aomine didn't protest as he spooned him. Soon they were both asleep.


	7. I knew I loved you

The cottage was silent, all you could hear was the roaring of the fire in the fireplace. On the table sat forgotten dishes from todays meal and the wine bottle stood empty.  
The music had ended over twenty minutes ago, but Aomine was still holding Kagami close to his body, slowly swaying back and forth in the living room, in front of the fireplace on a blanket. Both had their eyes closed and their lips were locked in a sweet and tender kiss.  
Kagami sighed happily into the kiss, making Aomine open his eyes. He shifted to rain kisses onto Kagami's face and Kagami chuckled. Aomine then looked into Kagami's eyes and as they stared at each other, Aomine noticed tears form in Kagami's eyes.

"Hey," he mumbled and brushed his thumb against Kagami's cheek. "What's wrong?"

"I just..." Kagami started before hugging Aomine close. "I just love you so much."

Aomine hugged him back and smiled.

"I love you too, silly."

They had spent the day just lying in the bed, talking to each other and laughing. Of course they had also made love to each other, slow and passionate love. Aomine had been so sweet that Kagami had cried at one point, making Aomine worry what he did wrong. Upon hearing the reason why Kagami cried, Aomine had rained kissed over Kagami's whole body and with each kiss said "mine".  
Kagami chuckled at the memory and Aomine looked at him.

"What now?" he asked and smiled at Kagami's bright face.

"Nothing, I just remembered that I'm all yours now."

Aomine snorted.

"You've always been mine, ever since you were born."

Kagami chuckled.

"How is that even possible?"

Aomine didn't answer, instead he slowly spun Kagami around so that his back was against Aomine's chest and he placed his hands on Kagami's hips. And then he hummed for a while before he started to slowly sing.

"Maybe it's intuition. But some things you just don't question. Like in your eyes, I see my future in an instant," Aomine slowly started swaying their hips. "And there it goes, I think I've found my best friend. I know that it might sound more than a little crazy but I believe..."

Aomine kissed Kagami's neck.

"I knew I loved you before I met you, I think I dreamed you into life. I knew I loved you before I met you, I have been waiting all my life," Aomine sang and Kagami felt tears slowly trickle down his face.

Kagami turned around and let his arms slip around Aomine's neck.

"There's just no rhyme or reason, only this sense of completion," Aomine continued as he let his thumb caress Kagami's cheek, making Kagami look at him. "And in your eyes, I see the missing pieces, I'm searching for. I think I found my way home, I know that it might sound more than a little crazy but I believe..."

Once more Aomine paused to kiss Kagami, this time on his lips.

"I knew I loved you before I met you, I think I dreamed you into life. I knew I loved you before I met you, I have been waiting all my life."

Kagami grabbed Aomine's hand and led him to sit down.

"A thousand angels dance around you, I am complete now that I found you," Aomine kept singing as he pushed Kagami to lay down. "I knew I loved you before I met you, I think I dreamed you into life. I knew I loved you before I met you, I have been waiting all my life."

"I don't want this to ever end," Kagami whispered.

"It doesn't have to," Aomine whispered back and kissed Kagami.

"But we're going home tomorrow," Kagami said.

"Then burn it into your memory and let it stay there. I'll always be beside you. So we can come up here again next year."

"You think we will be lucky enough to get vacation at the same time again? I mean, we have tried to do something like this the past seven years."

"When we went to high school doesn't count, silly," Aomine chuckled. "But yeah, I think we can manage somehow."

"Do you remember when we had summer holiday during hich school? We would spend our days just playing basketball, from sunrise to sunset."

"Yeah, and then we would head home to your place and I would fuck you into every surface I could."

"Of course you would remember something like that," Kagami snorted.

Aomine laughed.

"But of course, we were so horny back then. I think we made up for lost time when we weren't together."

"YOU were horny, I wasn't."

"Oh, deny it all you want, you were just as horny. Just like now."

"I'm not horny!" Kagami exclaimed.

"Who is it that was ready to spread his leg on our picnic hm? Oh and who was it that sprayed cream on me? Not to mention that you dressed up as a fucking tiger last night!"

Kagami laughed.

"You make it sound like I'm hornier than you, but I ain't. I just follow in your little games. Who is it that owns a little black box hm?"

"I own it because you bought most of the things in it."

Kagami paled.

"Ah yeah, that's true..." Kagami chuckled nervously.

Aomine smirked.

"Now, who is the horny one?"

"It's still you, you bastard," Kagami smiled and wrapped his arms around Aomine's neck. "Let's make this night memorable."

"See, I'll be damned if you ain't hornier than me."

Kagami chuckled.

"You mean you don't want it? That's cool with me, we can just lay here a...-"

Kagami didn't get further as Aomine kissed him. He would make sure they got a perfect last night.

* * *

**I'm sorry for short chapter, but eeeh, this is the end of this series. No, no more smut or so. Now I'm gonna focus on No Smoke Without a Fire as for my AoKaga fics. I hope you have all enjoyed this series and that you will continue to follow my works. Take care all! oh and the song that Aomine was singing was I knew I loved you by Savage Garden. Because think about it! He knew! He was searching for someone like Kagami all along!**


End file.
